Fights and Visions
by Nenene-s
Summary: "Cada quien puede formar su propio destino, el mío ya estaba hecho y decidido o eso era lo que creía..."   SasuHina  y GaaHina    Lo sé, mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, e aqui mi "nueva" historia de SasuHina y GaaHina (Por favor no me maten) se que ala mejor llego a molestar algunas personas o nadamás les de equiz a otras pero mi anterior historia "Atravesando" me pareció que no la había desarollado bien y bueno quiero venir con esta historia un poco mejor plantada además de que me avente como 7-8 páginas haciendola. Espero que les guste y que puedan ayudarme con sus review cualquier queja, tomatazo es bienvenido porque me lo merezco y por favor nadamás no quiero que me cuelguen por juntar a Hinata con dos personajes, pero esque esos dos me atraen mucho (llaman la atención eeeeeh) así que bueno no quiero que despues me vengan con "YO QUIERO QUE SE QUEDE CON FULANITO y blablabla" así que nadamás eso pido...respeto ;O.

Ningun personaje me pertenece, todos son del gran Kishimoto (Bueno fuera que alguno fuese mío)

* * *

En los tiempos del antiguo Japón era muy común divisar a los famosos guerreros llamados "Samurái" aquellos hombres valientes que luchaban, fuertes elites al servicio de aquellos que reinaban los tiempos; o simples rebeldes que peleaban por satisfacción al ver correr la sangre de sus víctimas, pero sobretodo existió un tiempo en el que existieron grandes guerreros con fuerzas sobrenaturales. Llamando la atención de aliados y enemigos lo que causo una época de mucha sangre y tristeza. Aquella época donde existieron aquellos guerreros de "Konoha". Una cosa si es cierta y verdadera cada uno de ellos peleaba hasta la muerte y su significado era más importante que nada era… "Su orgullo".

Un gran palacio abrazado por los finos rayos del sol anunciando un nuevo día, brillaba sin cesar por todas partes; los jardines, las recamaras y los pasillos mientras la servidumbre pasaba haciendo sus deberes. Todo parecía normal y tranquilo pero el sol brillaba con más fuerza sobre aquel cuarto donde el dueño de aquel lugar charlaba con otro hombre mientras una joven permanecía en un cuarto encerrada detrás de su padre escuchando cada palabra de la que hablaban los dos hombres…

_"Ella sabía su destino de antemano, sabía que ese día llegaría lo sabía perfectamente. Entendía que nació para esto, que nació con un destino, un destino que no podía cambiar y que tenía que cumplir a como de lugar"_

—Entonces… —Decía el dueño y padre de la joven mientras no perdía de vista al joven que estaba inclinado en forma de reverencia enfrente suyo. —Sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer, ¿No es así _Shogun Sabaku no Gaara_?

—Lo entiendo a la perfección, Hiashi-sama. –El joven contestaba cortadamente, no era que no quisiera; esa era su forma de ser, su personalidad. —Si usted lo desea podemos marcharnos "  
_Ahora mismo_".

—Muy bien, pero recuerda muy bien tu palabra. –Amenazaba por último el hombre de mirada dura mientras giraba su cuerpo en dirección a la puerta donde estaba la joven, su hija…—Hinata es una miko, por lo tanto podrá ayudarte en tus peleas… así que se pueden retirar cuando quieran. –Finalizando aquella frase abrió la puerta donde su hija permanecía sentada en un pequeño cojín inclinándose ofreciendo respeto a su padre y aquel joven al que vio por primera. —Márchate Hinata, ya no perteneces más al clan Hyuga. Tu destino ahora está en la tierra de la arena y junto a Sabaku no Gaara.

—Sí…-La joven se paraba y daba pequeños y torpes pasos pasando a su padre dedicándole una última mirada triste, este por el contrario ni siquiera la vio…

_"Sabía a la perfección, sabía que él no la respetaba, no la trataba como "hija" sino como una herramienta por sus poderes de Miko. ¡Por díos lo entendía a la perfección! Pero aun así le dolía y **mucho**…"_

—Adiós…Otosan…-camino hasta llegar al joven que se había levantado hace unos segundos y permanecía de pie observándola. Ella ya lo habia visto en una de sus visiones pero sus visiones no eran tan completas al verlo en persona. El joven tenía la piel demasiado pálida según ella, tenía unos penetrantes ojos esmeraldas que reflejaban la dura mirada de aquel que a luchado demasiadas batallas y su cabello era rojo como el fuego o como la sangre.

—Hinata-san, ¿Está lista para marchar? –Seco, así lo noto o tal vez esa no era la palabra correcta sino "frío" había un deje de tristeza en su voz, ella solo asintió y ambos se marcharon de aquella recamara. De aquel lugar donde su padre la ofreció como mercancía a un desconocido, dejando atrás el lugar que la vio nacer y que la vio marcharse, dejando atrás todo…pero ella lo sabía perfectamente y lo entendía muy bien.

Salieron del palacio mientras la servidumbre veía con sorpresa y tristeza como la joven se marchaba para nunca regresar, ellos no entendían por que su padre la trataba así. Pero nadie podía hacer nada antes los deseos de su amo…nadie. No fue difícil su marcha, ella iba detrás de el sin levantar la vista, tenia ambas manos juntas y caminaba a paso normal mientras él iba adelante cruzado de brazos sin decir ninguna palabra. Caminaron por horas tomando derrepente uno que otro descanso aun sin cruzar palabras ella siempre detrás de el. Llegaron hasta una pequeña aldea donde un hombre conocía al joven ofreciéndole dos caballos para que su viaje fuera más rápido y cómodo. Gaara no tuvo ningún problema al subirse, vio de entre ojo que la joven miraba nerviosamente al caballo que le habia sido designado cerro sus ojos y volvió su vista al frente.

—Hinata-san… ¿Nunca cabalgaste? –Soltó sin mirarla lo que provoco que la chica lo miraba fugazmente y sonrojarse al máximo.

—Yo…yo… la verdad…lo había predicho…pero…nunca…no pensé que… lo siento. –Tartamudeaba esa era su naturaleza, así era ella tímida e inocente. —Lo siento mucho…Gaara-sama… -Vio que el joven se bajo de su caballo para caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba, se sonrojo al máximo pues eso no lo habia predicho. El joven se puso delante de ella y se inclino para tratar de ayudarla. —Lo… ¡Lo siento! No…no tiene que hacerlo…

—Descuida…no hay porque pedir disculpas. –La ayudo a subir y esta se sonrojo más. Fue cuando desde lo bajo la observo detenidamente. Su piel morena y esos ojos aperlados marca de los Hyuga. Su cabello largo y lacio como el de una diosa, allí estaba la Miko Hinata. Aquella que muchos pedían, por aquella que muchos lucharon y murieron tratando de obtener su poder y ninguno lo habia conseguido…ninguno hasta que el llego. La miro y no supo cuanto hasta que una pequeña vocecita lo saco de sus pensares. "— ¿Sucede…al…algo Gaara-sama?". —Nada. Solo dígame Gaara, no hay porque formalizarse demasiado Hinata-san. Ella lo miro con un deje de pequeña confusión y sonrió mientras volvía a sonrojarse. El tomo las riendas del caballo y los amarros al suyo, así ella no tendría problemas.

Tocando la noche con su cielo infinito y lleno de estrellas llegaron por fin hacia las tierras que Gaara reinaba aunque fuese el único Shogun, ni los mismísimos emperadores se le oponían sabían de la fuerza del joven y no querían enfrentársele todos le tenían miedo porque lo conocían como "_La bestia que nadamas se ama a sí mismo_" su filosa espada habia atravesado muchos cuerpos, muchos hombres cayeron ante él y ahora llegaba a sus tierras en compañía de una joven o mejor dicho de una Miko. Llegaron hasta la mansión de este, no era tan grande como la de Hiashi, pero era digna para alguien de mucho poder. Los pocos sirvientes que poseía lo recibían con un poco de miedo mientras tomaban a los caballos y ayudaban a bajar a la joven mientras él lo hacía por su cuenta. Unas voces llamaron la atención de Hinata al dirigir su vista de donde provenían.

—Vaya, si que no has tardado Gaara, creí que te tomarías más de tres días. –Una joven con rubia cabellera aparecía desde las sombras mientras que a su lado aparecía otro joven con un traje oscuro y su cara pintada mientras ofrecía una extraña sonrisa.

—Temari…Kankuro… ¿No deberían estar patrullando el área sur? –La fría voz de Gaara volvió a sonar mientras los otros reian a lo bajo, Hinata los observaba en silencio mientras la joven la observaba por primera vez.

—Así que ella es la gran Miko eh… -decia con un poco de sarcasmo mientras caminaba aproximándose a ella. —Sí que eres bonita, nunca habia visto una Miko así…por lo general son unas ancianas.

—Lo siento…siento no ser como…usted creía…Temari-san.. –Hinata hacia una leve reverencia mientras Temari la observaba con sorpresa y después una gran carcajada se oía por el lugar.

—Vaya que eres graciosa, no tienes porque formalizarte tanto así además…ahora somos aliados ¿Cierto? –Hinata la observaba mientras asentía y Temari le ofrecía una sonrisa. Kankuro se habia acercado a Gaara y le habia susurrado algo, este solo le dio una mirada y Kankuro desapareció en una enorme bola de humo.

—Hinata-san…acompáñame. –Gaara la observaba mientras esta se despedía de Temari y se dignaba acompañar a Gaara. Caminaron por un largo pasillo de la mansión hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación donde la luna dejaba relucir su grandiosa luz. —Tenemos que hablar de algo que supongo ya sabes. –Gaara habia tomado asiento mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y Hinata se disponía a sentarse también escuchándolo mientras afirmaba a lo que el habia dicho.

—Hai…-Fue su única respuesta mientras Gaara continuaba hablando.

—Se muy bien que tu eres la causa de muchas batallas que ocurrieron en tus tierras, por tu poder. También que todas esas guerras acabaron en tragedia para aquellos que se les ocurría ir por ti. –Gaara abría sus ojos lentamente mientras sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas la miraban fijamente. —Yo Sabaku no Gaara soy un asesino y se que lo sabes ¿Cierto? –la miraba y nuevamente un suave "Hai" salía de ella. —Tu padre lo sabía muy bien y aun así te ofreció como si nada. Pero más que nada es porque se canso de pelear por algo que él no deseaba. Hinata apretaba con fuerza sus manos mientras temblaba levemente.

"Sí…si, si y mil veces sí, todo lo que Gaara le estaba diciendo lo sabía, porque ella no tenía necesidad de verlo en sus visiones simplemente con el hecho de ver a su padre, el estaba cansado de pelear por culpa de ella. Por culpa de ella… peleaba por ella pero ni siquiera la respetaba, no la quería solo la usaba para lo que él deseaba pero a la vez la despreciaba, por su culpa muchas regiones, muchos hombres y mujeres iban a su castillo intentando secuestrar a Hinata ¡Por dios a su propia hija! Pero él no lo veía así, la miraba como una herramienta"

—Pero hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar contigo Hinata. –Ya no habia sido "Hinata-san" sino Hinata, ella lo volvió a observar en silencio mientras él seguía hablando. —Yo no soy muy diferente a tu padre, tú harás lo mismo que hacías allá. Serás un arma para mis luchas, serás mi as bajo la manga. Tu solo existirás para mi servicio y finalmente serás mi prometida Hinata. –La miro sin pestañear, sin ningún nerviosismo en sus palabras, ella se llevo una mano a su pecho mientras se sonrojaba un poco "Prometida" también habia contado con esa visión porque ella sabía que ese era su único destino.

—Lo sé…Gaara-sama…lo entiendo muy bien…solo existo para tu propósito. Y…puede contar con ello…solo existo para usted…en cuerpo, alma y poder. –Hacia una pequeña reverencia mientras el chico la miraba sin sonreír. La tomo hábilmente de un brazo y la acerco hasta su rostro, donde sus respiraciones podían chocar entre ellas. Ella lo miraba sonrojada y el la miraba penetrantemente como queriendo mirar más allá de ella.

—Te dije…que no me llamaras más "sama". –Y la soltó, dejándola sonrojada y temblando levemente mientras él se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta. —Acompáñame, te llevare a tu habitación.

Esa noche, ya en su recamara derramaba unas pequeñas lagrimas de tristeza aunque pudiese ver el futuro, aunque tuviese algunos poderes no entendía porque su padre no la quería, porque la habia despreciado. Ella hacia todo para agradarle a su padre pero parecía que siempre hacia lo contrario. Ella nunca recibió una muestra de cariño o sobretodo "amor" de él. Por lo contrario, lo miraba todo en su hermana menor, aquella que no tenía ningún don especial era quien se llevaba halagos de su padre, ella era a la única a la que su padre le demostraba una sonrisa de cariño… tal vez era porque ella "era normal" y no como ella que habia nacido con poderes espirituales. Ahora estaba en las tierras de la arena, donde el gobernante era nada más y nada menos que Sabaku no Gaara la bestia asesina que habia acabado con naciones enteras, con muchos hombres, pero todo era parte del destino. Poco después cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Ya en sus sueños comenzó a ver imágenes.

Todo estaba oscuro, salvo por las grandes llamaradas de fuego que producían las guerras. Allí estaba Gaara, luchando. Con una cara que ella no habia visto de él y que a la vez la atemorizo "una cara de maldad, la cara de un asesino con sed de sangre" peleando contra otro hombre. Su rostro no se mostraba estaba cubierto por las sombras. Luchaban sin parar ambos con múltiples heridas y llenos de sangre, de su propia sangre y la sangre de otros hombres. El rojo era el color de ambos ninguno se detenía para nada terminarían muertos, pues cuando se empieza una batalla esta no acaba hasta que uno termine muerto. Fue cuando los escucho hablar.

"— _¡Jamás la tendrás, es mía!" –El grito de Gaara la habia asustado, mientras el otro hombre sonreía macabramente._

"—_Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero ¿En verdad lo crees? ¿Crees que en realidad te quiere a ti?" –La voz del hombre sonaba arrogante mientras le depositaba un puñetazo en el rostro a Gaara tumbándolo. "—Ella no es propiedad de nadie, ella no es un objeto del cual puedas ser dueño…ella es…ella es un ser humano... un ser humano ¡Que debe ser verdaderamente amado!" –Esta vez la voz de aquel hombre se habia suavizado un poco pero un pequeño deje de enojo se mostraba en el mientras Gaara abría grandemente sus ojos._

Despertó, sobresaltada ¿Qué habia sido ese sueño? ¿Una visión? No, sus visiones no llegaban en sus sueños llegaban por si solas o solo si ella las pedía con mucha fuerza, eso era un tonto sueño porque ella sabía que no habia hombre que pudiese vencer a Gaara y más aun que ella estaba con él. Se tomo del rostro unos segundos solo para escuchar una voz a sus espaldas.

—Así que ya te levantaste. –Ella volteaba rápidamente mientras observaba a Gaara parado en la puerta. —Arréglate en cuanto puedas te estaré esperando afuera.

Se había sonrojado, se habia dado cuenta de que Gaara la habia observado despeinada eso le dio mucha vergüenza. Rápidamente se arreglo poniéndose un típico traje de sacerdotisa que siempre llevaba y que habia sido lo único que habia logrado sacar de su antiguo hogar. Llego hasta donde Gaara estaba y vio un enorme cofre cerrado.

—Hinata, quiero que lo que hay dentro sea tuyo. –La miro seriamente mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada serena. —Tal vez dije que soy igual a tu padre, pero no solo serás una herramienta. Así que tómalo como obsequio.

—Pero…Gaara-san… -Rápido se llevo una mano a su boca para después pedir disculpas. —Lo siento tanto, pero es que no puedo simplemente llamarlo por su nombre sin mostrarle respeto…además no es necesario que me de nada…

—Está bien, puedes llamarme así no hay problema –Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en aquellos pálidos labios, ella lo miro embelesada pues era una sonrisa natural, una sonrisa sincera una muestra de el que ella nunca pensó observar. —Pero por favor quisiera que los aceptaras…son kimonos y prendas para ti, se que lo único que trajiste fue ese viejo traje de sacerdotisa, pero mi sacerdotisa tiene que estar bien atendida.

—Gaara-san… -Ella lo miro sorprendida y decidiendo aceptar aquel cofre con prendas se maravillo al ver prendas preciosas. —Gracias…

—No hay de que, cuando quieras puedes usarlos y por cierto puedes salir a la aldea cuando gustes solo… trata de no ir muy lejos Hinata. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse. Hinata lo observaba marcharse para después dedicarse a observar las prendas sonrió agradecida por aquellas prendas hermosas, mientras elegía una para poder salir a conocer la aldea.

A lo lejos un joven observaba la aldea desde un enorme árbol, observando cómo se veían las personas diminutas desde su lugar. Mirando como parecían pequeños bichos que podían ser aplastados por alguien. Sonrió con ese pensamiento mientras se acomodaba un poco su capa. Sabía que en las tierras de la arena se encontraba el poderoso Shogun Sabaku no Gaara, el deseaba pelear contra el pues el también habia luchado contra los mejores pero una voz lo saco de sus pensares.

— ¡Teme! Mas te vale que bajes de allí es hora de comer. –Otro chico de cabellera rubia gritaba sin cesar provocando que el joven que se encontraba encima del árbol bajara de un salto.

—Te he dicho que no me grites así Usuratonkachi –Irritado le depositaba un puñetazo al otro joven.

— ¡Sasuke teme! Maldigo la hora en que quisiste que te acompañara estúpido. –Irritado ahora el rubio lo miraba molesto mientras tomaba parte de su alimento y se lo llevaba a su hambrienta boca.

—Creo que fuiste tú el estúpido que se me pego, yo no te necesito puedes largarte cuando se te de la gana, no me interesa. –Sasuke lo miraba sereno mientras tomaba su alimento y comenzaba a marcharse dejando al otro confundido.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿A dónde vas imbécil? –Gritaba el rubio.

—Me largo para no seguir escuchándote, a partir de ahora nuestros caminos se separan…Naruto.

El rubio decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo partir, así era siempre Sasuke, su amigo…el único amigo que el verdaderamente podría decirlo así. Lo conocía desde el primer día en que nacieron, sabía que Sasuke habia sufrido mucho al igual que el. Sabía a la perfección que el día en que Sasuke nació la vida lo tenía marcado, lamentablemente para mal. Aunque el habia sufrido de un modo, sabía que lo de Sasuke era diferente pues era el menor de dos hermanos y todo su clan habia sido exterminado por este, por su hermano mayor "Itachi". Un legendario espadachín, un espadachín que no dudo ni un momento en asesinar a sus progenitores ni a sus familiares y amigos. Solo habia dejado con vida a Sasuke para burlarse de él y retarlo de que se hiciera fuerte para que luchara con el algún día. Eso habia llenado a Sasuke de amargura, tristeza e ira. Viajaban de aldea a aldea luchando contra los hombres fuertes de las regiones, a el no le gustaba asesinar a sus contrincantes pero por el contrario Sasuke disfrutaba asesinándolos. Sasuke deseaba ser fuerte para poder acabar con su hermano y así tal vez así conseguir un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Fue por eso que no lo siguió, porque sus caminos aunque se parecieran no eran los mismos. Le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo que desaparecía en el camino.

—Se que pronto esto acabara Sasuke teme…

Hinata habia elegido el más simple kimono que estaba hasta abajo del cofre era el que ella pudo observar como normal. Decidió probárselo y se dio cuenta que le quedaba ala perfección, era un kimono que le llegaba hasta las rodillas ella lo veía corto pero los colores eran hermosos, azules y unos estampados de jazmines, sus flores favoritas. Sabía que no debía tardarse mucho o molestaría a Gaara. Así que salió a la aldea observando a la gente y caminando como si fuese una persona del montón. Se sentía agradable caminar libremente, en el castillo Hyuga nunca podía salir. Es más, la única ocasión que salió fuera fue cuando Gaara y ella se marcharon, cuando su padre se la obsequio a Gaara. Eso hizo que detuviera su camino en seco y bajara su mirada mirando al suelo mientras una lágrima deseaba salir de sus aperlados ojos. Fue cuando sintió una descarga en todo su cuerpo, aquella descarga de sus visiones aquella que le avisaba lo que ocurriría…

_"—Maldita ¡Te voy a matar!"_

Fue cuando sintió el miedo nuevamente y sintió un duro golpe a su espalda tumbándola al suelo, se giro y miro a un enorme hombre robusto que la miraba enojado.

— ¿Estas ciega o qué? ¡Muévete idiota y pídeme disculpas por haber chocado conmigo! –La gente que los observaba pasaban de medio, asustados sabían que ese hombre era cruel y que no dudaría en asesinar aquella joven solo porque el quisiera.

—Yo…lo…lo siento… no fue mi intención. –Hinata temblaba mientras el hombre la miraba todavía enojado.

— ¡No te escucho mocosa! ¡Dilo mas fuerte e inclínate ante mi pidiéndome perdón! –La habia tomado de la cabeza y la empujaba, a ella le dolía y gritaba mil veces "Perdón" mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. —Sí que eres una chillona pero… -Dijo observando ahora con detenimiento el cuerpo de la joven. —Creo que se cómo puedes pagarme el favor… -una risa macabra salió de él y se llevo a la joven, los que observaban sabían que era el fin de aquella jovencita y que no podían hacer nada por ella.

El enorme hombre se habia llevado a los lejos a la chica mientras comenzaba a tocarla, Hinata gritaba con horror y pedía ayuda pero sabía que nadie la escucharía.

— ¡Cállate, me irritan tus malditos gritos! –Cuando el hombre estaba por quitarle completamente el kimono Hinata utilizo un poco de su poder espiritual golpeando al hombre que la miro furioso mientras le depositaba una gran cachetada derribando a la joven y sacándole sangre de su boca mientras sacaba su espada.

—Maldita ¡Te voy a matar!

Esas palabras ya las habia escuchado, ya lo sabía. ¿Acaso así iba a morir? Muchas veces pensó que la muerte puede llegar de mil formas y cuando sea pero… ¿Es que así de rápido? ¿Así de sencillo? Miro como el hombre se acercaba a ella con su cara de maldad, ya no podía hacer nada, habia fallado su destino al servirle a Gaara, era una tonta por haber salido ese día ¿Pero porque sus visiones no le advirtieron antes? ¿Por qué tuvieron que aparecerle justo en ese momento? Ya nada de eso importaba solo el hombre gigantesco que se acercaba a ella para matarla, para llenar ese filoso metal de su sangre, así acabaría ella. Así…llegaría el final de la Miko Hinata Hyuga…la hija…no mejor dicho la herramienta de Hiashi Hyuga y ahora hasta entonces la Miko de Sabaku no Gaara. Que patética iba a ser su muerte. Estaba preparada para morir cuando escucho al hombre gritar "Muere" y dirigía su espada gusto a ella, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto de aquella cuchilla atravesándola, pero este nunca llego. Segundos que le parecieron eternos, lentamente abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fue a un joven con una capucha enfrente de ella deteniendo el ataque.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino gusano! –El ataque el hombre habia sido detenido por otra espada que estaba cubriendo a la joven mientras que el muchacho que estaba delante de la joven sonreía irritando al gigante.

—Que cobarde. –Rápido como el rayo, sus movimientos fueron muy rápidos para el gigante que de un momento de estar en pie cayo inconsciente al suelo. Hinata lentamente se ponía de pie observando que el joven guardaba su espada y rompiendo la espada del gran hombre que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

No lo entendía, hace unos minutos estaba lista para morir a manos de ese gigantesco hombre y ahora habia sido salvada ¿Cómo habia pasado eso? No entendía, lentamente se incorboraba levantándose con un poco de dolor en su rostro por el golpe que habia recibido de parte de aquel hombre, no sabía qué hacer ni decir sus palabras no llegaban hasta su boca y el joven lentamente comenzaba a marcharse. Si algo ella habia aprendido era ser educada y ese joven le habia salvado la vida asi que decidió hablar.

—Gra…gracias por salvarme. –Sus palabras fueron pequeños susurros que pensó que el joven no habia escuchado pues eran demasiado bajos como para que los hubiera escuchado. Se reprocho a si misma por no decirlo más fuerte pero fue su sorpresa que el joven se detuvo.

—No lo hice para salvarte. –Eso la confundió y lo miraba confundida mientras el joven se giraba un poco para mirarla. —Eres patética, no puedes ni siquiera protegerte de un ser tal débil. Lástima, es la palabra por lastima acabe con el. –No sabía porque pero las palabras del joven le dolieron y mucho. El joven nuevamente se giro para seguir su camino pero nuevamente la voz de ella se hizo escuchar ahora un poco más fuerte.

—Lo sé. Sé que soy débil y patética y que doy lastima pero no a todos, se a la perfección que no puedo luchar, lo sé y no tienes porque volver a repetírmelo… -La observo detenidamente, la vio luchar contra sí misma sus ojos luchaban para no derramar lagrimas que amenazaban feroces en salir en cualquier momento. Y fue cuando se acerco a ella a gran velocidad que ni ella lo vio cuando la miraba detenidamente.

—Estas manchada de sangre. –Por fin sus lágrimas salieron mientras lo miraba sorpresiva por la rapidez que estaba allí enfrente de ella. La estudio, le parecía "Rara" nunca se habia cruzado con una mujer como ella, y vaya que él conocía de mujeres tenia unos extraños ojos aperlados que nunca habia visto y que le llamaron la atención además de esa piel morena pero linda como la porcelana. Si esa mujer sin duda era "Rara". — ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella no sabia si contestarle, dudo unos segundos pero finalmente decidió hacerlo.

—Hi…Hinata…Hyuga.

—Con que Hinata eh…sabes, eres extraña mujer. –Le sonrió arrogantemente mientras le daba un pañuelo para que se limpiara.

"No todos los encuentros son casualidades, yo sé que el destino nos tiene preparado algo a todos…y que el mío…puede cambiar cuando este lo desee"

* * *

Y bueno como dije arriba, gracias por aquellos que se pasan por mi historia =)

Trato de mejorar mis trabajos (Aunque no se noten mucho), espero que la disfruten y dejen un review para poder hacerme fuerte como Hulk (?)

Saludos, que Díos los cuide.


	2. Chapter 2

Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad (Ya quisiera) son del gran Kishimoto.

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 de Fights and Visions ¡Espero sea de su agrado! n.n

* * *

Ya había pasado mucho desde que Hinata se había aventurado por las calles de su reinado, miles de cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza_ ¿Y si alguna persona la habia reconocido como la Miko? ¿La habrían secuestrado?_ o mucho peor _¿Asesinado?_ No entendió porque pero la imagen de ella muerta lo altero. El sabia que el único propósito de ella allí era para serle útil con sus visiones en las batallas, pero el sabia que ella escondía un poder aun mas grande dentro de si misma, solo que no lo sabía. Gaara parecía ratón encerrado, caminaba de un lugar a otro dando siempre vueltas mirando el suelo, ya no aguantando salió del lugar.

—Temari, Kankuro... esperen aqui. -Su fria voz hizo que sus hermanos aparecieran de entre las sombras y dijeran al unísono "_Si_".

Salió, inquieto y enojado. La imagen de ella, cuando por fin la vio detenidamente le volvió a la cabeza y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían buscando un solo objetivo "Hinata Hyuga".

—Bien, me largo. -El pelinegro se levantaba de su lugar mientras Hinata lo imitaba. —Debo marcharme ya e perdido mucho tiempo aqui.

El chico se disponía ahora si a marcharse, algo en el inquieto a Hinata, lo podía sentir con todo su ser pero... ¿Que era? , ¿Qué era eso que tanto la inquietaba? no lo entendía su mente le decía muchas cosas y su corazón también, su conciencia sus poderes todo la estaba inquietando.

—Dis...disculpa... ¿Puedo saber tu...tu nombre? -entre pequeños susurros y nerviosa comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras bajaba su mirada; siempre era lo mismo, los hombres siempre le habían causado mucha vergüenza.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? -Sus pasos se detenían lentamente mientras seguía dándole la espalda. —Como quiera, nunca nos vamos a ver, mujer.

—Pero...pero... yo te di mi nombre... creo que...en cierta forma... tú debes darme el tuyo...

—No. -Otra vez habia empleado el chico aquella voz fria, arrogante y venenosa que hizo temblar a la chica, tratando mejor de olvidar aquello. Cuando bajo su cabeza escucho muy bien que el hombre le decía unas palabras antes de desaparecer enfrente suyo.

No habia pasado mucho desde que el joven pelinegro habia desaparecido, le habia llamado la atención aquella mirada azabache que el poseía; llena de ira, tristeza y poder. En cierta forma le recordó a ella misma y a Gaara. En cuanto se dio cuenta sabía que era tarde y Gaara probablemente estaría furioso porque no llegaba, o tal vez preocupado no, esa no era la palabra... al fin él le habia dicho que era igual que su padre. Sintió una respiración detrás de si y lentamente se volteo para verlo allí. Tenía los brazos cruzados y su misma cara de seriedad de siempre, ella abrió los ojos lo más que pudo sabia que la castigaría y aunque implorara perdón este no se lo daría, o eso creía...

—Te encontré. -Su voz sonaba más fria que de costumbre con un toque de enojo y ella no podía hacer nada porque sabía que era su culpa y estaba en lo correcto. —Vámonos. -Era una orden, en silencio lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la mansión. En el camino no dijeron nada, cuando llegaron Gaara corrió a sus sirvientes e incluso a sus hermanos, ella sabía que la castigaría que la regañaría por su osadía de haberlo hecho esperar. Y fue cuando su voz sonó nuevamente. — ¿Donde te habías metido?

—Yo... Gaara-san... no era mi intensión... salí a las calles para conocer un poco... pero... -Al recordar el incidente que habia pasado inconscientemente se llevo una mano hacia donde aquel repugnante hombre la habia golpeado y también recordó aquel chico azabache que la habia "salvado".

Ya no pudo seguir hablando, ya no pudo quejarse, ya no pudo dar explicaciones. Una pálida pero cálida mano se habia posado sobre su propia mano, levanto la vista y lo vio. Lo vio cercas de ella con una mirada, una mirada de la cual no encontraba palabras.

— ¿Quien te hizo eso?... -Pregunto con calma mientras la observaba, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara. —Respóndeme Hinata.

-Yo...fue... un accidente... perdón por mi torpeza sé que me merezco un castigo y estoy dispuesta aceptar el que usted me de... -Temblorosa estaba allí enfrente de Sabaku no Gaara, el samurái asesino, la bestia que se amaba a sí mismo, el hombre que le reflejaba tristeza y dolor.

—Yo no te voy a lastimar nunca Hinata. -Eso la sorprendió más y ya no era sonrojo, si no un rojo fuerte y vivido el que se posaba en su cara, ya no eran solo sus mejillas sino toda su cara. —La próxima vez que quieras salir, lo harás conmigo o con alguno de mis sirvientes. Me eres valiosa como para que algo pueda pasarte. -La soltó lentamente y se marcho, dejándola sola, no entendía el comportamiento de Gaara y el no entendía porque se portaba así con ella. Tal vez porque ella era la Miko que le ayudaría a ganar.

— "_Hinata Hyuga_" porque demonios se me hace conocido ese nombre... -El pelinegro recordaba el rostro de la chica débil, algo en si quería recordarle algo pero rápido ignoro esos pensamientos para ver desde su posición la gigantesca aldea. —Pronto, pronto será nuestra batalla Gaara después de vencerte… podre llevar a cabo mi venganza. -Y sonrió para sí.

Allí estaba ella sin entender nada, encerrada en su habitación. Se habia regañado a si misma por comportarse así. Se mordió sus labios con un poco de fuerza ¿Por qué salió en primer lugar? No tenía nada que hacer, aunque le habia gustado aquella sensación de poder salir libremente aunque hubiese sido un momento. Ya no haría nada que molestara a Gaara, el era su dueño, ella le habia dicho que le pertenecería en espíritu y cuerpo. Sabía que no tardaría mucho para que Gaara la llamara para que le ayudara en el campo de batalla, lo sabía… Pero nuevamente se le vino la imagen del pelinegro a su mente, no entendía porque pero ese joven se le hacia un poco familiar aunque vagara por sus más lejanos recuerdos no lograba recordar nada, fue cuando en voz baja pronuncio las palabras que el joven le habia dedicado antes de marcharse del lugar en que ambos se habían visto. En el lugar donde el inconscientemente la habia salvado.

—"Sasuke Uchiha…" -Y sonrió para prepararse e irse a dormir.-

**Flash Back**

—_Niisan ¿Acaso es enorme ese lugar? ¡Estoy verdaderamente emocionado por ir contigo! –Un pequeño pelinegro caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a su hermano mayor caminar enfrente de él._

—_Sí Sasuke… es un palacio muy grande. –Un pelinegro casi idéntico al pequeño lo volteaba a ver de entre ojo mientras también le dedicaba una sonrisa. —Ya verás que te encantara._

—_Eso espero Niisan. _

_Habían llegado a su destino, el lugar era sumamente grande el pequeño se emociono era la primera vez que veía un palacio; su hermano mayor rápidamente le hablo para que lo siguiera y no se perdiera en el camino. El pequeño estaba maravillado habia tantos arboles, gente y estructuras fantásticas. Sin darse cuenta el niño se habia separado de su hermano y lo habia comenzado a llamar por todas partes, y no lo encontraba. Así pasaron quince minutos que para el fueron eternos, decidió sentarse por allí suspirando derrotado._

—_Niisan me regañara por haberme separado de el… _

— _¿Estás perdido? –Escucho una suave voz detrás de si. Una voz tan suave y tranquila que sonaba como el pasar del agua o el canto de los más maravillosos pájaros cantantes._

_Lentamente el pequeño se dio la vuelta y vio a una pequeña niña mirándolo curiosa, tenía grandes ojos y unas enormes chapitas en sus mejillas._

—_Sí. –Respondió tranquilo el niño. —Vine en compañía de mi hermano… pero parece que lo perdí de vista._

—_Te puedo ayudar si… si quieres. –Tartamudeo un momento mientras le dedicaba una gentil sonrisa._

—_Bueno. –El niño se habia parado de su lugar dándole una sonrisa a la pequeña._

_Otra sonrisa, una inocente sonrisa que más tarde se convertiría en una agonizante cara, esa sonrisa que desapareció para dar lugar a un rostro lleno de terror._

—_Niisan… que… ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho? Porque… porque mamá…papá… _

_El niño veía horrorizado como su familia estaba manchada de sangre mientras en la espada de su hermano se deslizaba la sangre de sus padres._

— _¿Sabes porque lo hice… Sasuke? –Su voz era tranquila mientras lo veía como si nada hubiese pasado, el hermano mayor daba pequeños pasos mientras el niño horrorizado daba pasos atrás._

— _¿Po…porqué? -Desconcertado miraba a sus ya fallecidos padres y después miraba a su hermano mayor mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus pequeños ojos._

—_Por placer. _

_No lo entendía, ¿Placer? Esa era una palabra que el pequeño no quería entender, no, no lo aceptaba ¿Por placer acabo con sus seres queridos? ¿Por placer acabo con sus propios padres? No, algo estaba mal. Él lo sabía._

—_Mientes… -Decía en pequeños susurros el pequeño mientras agachaba su rostro. —Mientes Niisan… ¡Mientes!_

—_El que es débil, débil morirá. Sasuke… "Eres débil" vive con la conciencia de que eres insignificante, con el trauma de que por ser débil no pudiste proteger a tu familia y si llegas algún día a tener fuerza para encararme, te esperare. Mientras huye como un cobarde, u olvidare lo que acabo de decirte y te asesino en este momento._

_Sintió miedo, mucho miedo y salió corriendo desesperado. Con toda la adrenalina que sentía lo hizo. Comenzaron a caer grandes gotas del cielo, el cielo oscuro lloraba también logrando que las lágrimas del niño se mezclaran con estas. Dio fuertes golpes al suelo enojado, lleno de ira no lo entendía todo estaba bien pero… ¿Por qué? Era lo único que se preguntaba "¿Por qué?"_

— _¡¿Porqué? _

Se levanto agitado, otra vez habia soñado con su pasado. Sasuke se tomo el rostro con sus manos y sonrió. Sonrió por ser un tonto, por recordar nuevamente aquello, se prometió no ser débil, se prometió ser fuerte para poder encarar a su hermano… no él no era su hermano era simplemente el asesino de su clan. Tarde o temprano pagaría por lo que habia hecho pero para eso tenía que destrozar a Gaara. El se habia prometido a destruir a todos los hombres que fueran poderosos y por el momento le interesaba Gaara y nada más. Cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a él. El sabia quien era, conocía esa asquerosa presencia.

— ¿Qué quieres Orochimaru? –Pregunto el joven mientras se incorporaba de su lugar dispuesto a vestirse.

—Vaya, me sorprendes Sasuke-kun. –Ante el joven apareció otro hombre, tenía el cabello largo y los ojos como una víbora, era demasiado pálido, su piel parecía la de un muerto y su voz era arrastrada como la de una víbora. —Vengo a ofrecerte un pequeño trabajo.

—No me interesa. –El joven contesto cordatamente mientras se disponía a marcharse pero Orochimaru se interpuso en su camino.

—Oh, no tan rápido Sasuke-kun…creo que te interesara saber de que trata. –Rio para él mientras pasaba su larga lengua por sus labios, a Sasuke le disgustaba ese hombre, pero el habia sido el encargado de haberlo entrenado por mucho tiempo.

—Habla de una vez Orochimaru. –Frio y serio, no estaba para contratiempos como esos, tenia prisa y Orochimaru volvió a reír.-

—Es muy sencillo, quiero que acabes con una Miko.

— ¿Una Miko? Disculpa pero no, no mato basura.

—Oh créeme que esta Miko no es basura… tiene mucho poder… y sobretodo es la Miko de "Sabaku no Gaara" –Sabia que con eso lograría que el joven accediera a su despiadado plan. Lentamente Sasuke lo observo y le dedico una sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿Dónde la encuentro? -Y otra vez allí estaba esa sonrisa arrogante aunque con un leve sentimiento de exitación. Iría asesinar algo que era de Sabaku no Gaara, sabia que eso lo molestiria mucho y que haría que peleara con más fuerza.

"Por que un enemigo sin fuerza, sin deseos de pelear no es un enemigo"

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia, espero que les guste, sí es mar corta que la anterior pero bueno, para el proximo capitulo uf habra un poco de todo ya saben las escritoras locas que derrepente sacan sus loqueras.

Gracias aquellas personas que se pasan por aquí y aquellas otras que agregan mi historia para sus favoritas. No saben como me pone feliz saber que mi historia le es de agrado para algunas personas, ya saben todo tipo de quejas/tomatazos/comentarios son bienvenidos Aunque sin comentarios violentos o insultantes por favor Espero y puedan dejarme otros reviews saben que son el fruto para los escritores o fruto para mí :).

Saludos, espero esta semana que viene poder subir otros dos capitulos más. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola gente bonita!

Bueno aquí vengo con otro capitulo, ya se que habia dicho que publicaría en esta semana porque según yo tendría computadora pero ¿Qué creen? no había internet lol. Ya sabran el sufrimiento de uno sin internet...jeje.. bueno como iba diciendo aquí tengo el tercer capitulo de esta historia, se que derrepente algunas de las cosas las pueden confundir pero bueno así es mi extraño modo de escribir, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por aquellos que agregan mi historia a sus favoritas. Me hace feliz saber que mi historia les gusta a algunas personas.

Bien me despido no sin antes decir que; Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son del gran Kishimoto.

¡Por cierto! casi se me pasa por andar de boba, como mi fic es categoría: **T omito muchas cosas como: La sangre que puede llegar a ver, como también las escenas sexuales. **Así que allí requerire de su imaginación (No me golpen) para aquellas escenas que pueden llegar a presentarse, bueno así me despido ¡Que dios los bendiga! y gracias de antemano por pasarse por mi historia.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Para este capitulo e agregado un POV de Sasuke. ¡Se que lo hago ver taaaaan tonto! pero por favor es como lo trato de manejar y no me maten porfavor, mi escritura es un poco loca entiendan a una tipa que lleva toda una vida escribiendo en otro idioma, ahora sí, disfruten.

* * *

_—Bien, ¿Dónde la encuentro? -Y otra vez allí estaba esa sonrisa arrogante aunque con un leve sentimiento de excitación. Iría asesinar algo que era de Sabaku no Gaara, sabía que eso lo molestaría mucho y que haría que peleara con más fuerza._

—Que bueno que decidiste hacerlo Sasuke-kun… pero antes de decirte su ubicación necesito que me acompañes a cierto lugar. –Orochimaru sonreía de placer, algo en la sonrisa que le dedicaba a Sasuke molesto al joven. —Por favor, sígueme.

Y en silencio ambos se perdieron entre la oscuridad del lugar. Sasuke nunca se habia caracterizado por asesinar a seres "débiles" como el mismo veía aquellos que no eran dignos de su espada, pero sabía que si asesinaba a esa sacerdotisa Gaara se molestaría mucho y eso haría más entretenida su pelea. Allí seguía el siguiendo a su maestro en silencio, sin decir nada.

—Hinata, esta es la primera vez que te pondremos a prueba. Utiliza tus poderes para mí. –Sabaku no Gaara la veía, la miraba directamente con aquella mirada sin emoción, con aquella mirada llena de misterio. Lo que ponía un poco nerviosa a la joven sacerdotisa.

—Como digas Gaara-san… -Hinata habia hecho una pequeña reverencia para mostrar su respeto hacia aquel al que le pertenecía. Encerrada en un circulo de velas Hinata junto sus manos y comenzó hacer sellos con ambas manos, cerro sus ojos y pronuncio unas palabras en otro idioma pues nadie allí presente entendía que era lo que significaba. Todos allí presentes se asombraron cuando una luz resplandeciente salía del cuerpo de Hinata, allí estaba ella trabajando en cuerpo y alma para darle las visiones que le habían sido pedidas, estaba allí en el futuro…

—"_¿Así que eres la sacerdotisa? No cabe duda que el mundo es pequeño, lamentablemente tengo que acabar con tu vida_. –Una voz entre las sombras le llamo la atención sobre todo porque se le hacía familiar aquella voz.

Pronto abrió los ojos mientras un poco de sudor recorría su fino rostro.

— ¿Qué a sido lo que has visto Hinata? –Gaara pregunto mientras cruzaba sus brazos y Kankuro y Temari la observaban pacientes por su respuesta.

—Gaara-san… habrá muchos hombres por todos los flancos, pero tú y tus guerreros saldrán victoriosos… -Hinata lo observaba levemente mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. —Gaara…san ¿De verdad desea que me quede aquí? Yo tengo…la obligación de ir al campo de batalla también…después de todo, es lo que prometí… lo que le prometí a mi padre… -Silencio, nadie hablaba. Una mirada de Gaara basto para que Kankuro y Temari se dispusieran a marcharse pero esta última se paró a un lado de Hinata y la tomo de un hombro.

—Hinata… no te preocupes, estas mejor aquí. Ya has ayudado en esta batalla con tu visión. –La rubia joven le dedico una sonrisa que Hinata respondió a los pocos segundos dispuesta a salir de aquella habitación. —Cuídate Hinata.

—Usted también… Temari-san.

Temari salió de aquella habitación dejando a una Hinata y a un Gaara solos, la chica lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y fue cuando por primera vez lo vio prepararse para una batalla. El joven pelirrojo tenía la costumbre de que en cada batalla se pintaba los ojos de un color negro haciendo que resaltaran aquellos ojos esmeraldas profundos aquellos que atraparon los aperlados ojos de la joven.

—Gaara-san…tenga mucho cuidado. –Nuevamente Hinata hacia una reverencia al joven que lentamente daba pasos hacia donde ella se encontraba hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Igual tu Hinata. Regresaremos tan pronto se pueda, me has sido de ayuda. –Tomo un mechón del cabello de la morena lo que la sorprendió sonrojándola un poco. —Por favor, espérame aquí.

—S…sí. –Estaba nerviosa y demasiado esos profundos ojos esmeraldas la miraban fijamente sin soltar aquel mechón de cabello hasta que lentamente fue dejándolo para disponerse a salir de allí y encaminarse hacia donde sus aliados y súbditos lo esperaban para la batalla.

Desde un ventanal lo vio marcharse junto con sus hermanos y unos guerreros, sabía que sus visiones no fallaban, nunca lo hacían pero ¿Qué habia sido eso que también habia visto? ¿Acaso su vida otra vez estaba en peligro? ¿Debería decirle a Gaara cuando regresara? O ¿Ya no estaría cuando el lo hiciera? No entendía muy bien porque ella habia nacido con poderes, si lo único que ella habia deseado era haber sido normal, como cualquier mujer.

Mientras Hinata rezaba en la mansión de Gaara, este se preparaba para la batalla, el nunca habia perdido era el amo y señor de mucho y no perdería no, sabía que se trataban de los samuráis de la provincia de la niebla. Sabía que serian duros, pero él no tenía miedo, el era una bestia, una máquina para matar; un asesino.

—Temari, Kankuro… prepárense. –Gaara habia adquirido su posición de pelea mientras sus hermanos lo imitaban igual y se preparaban a pelear.

Lejos, muy lejos de allí estaban dos hombres caminando entre la oscuridad y una densa neblina que cubría su camino, ambos en silencio ninguno pronuncio ninguna palabra en aquel camino. El joven seguía al pálido hombre en silencio sin siquiera preguntarle a donde se dirigían lo último que le habia dicho era que aceptaba acabar con una sacerdotisa pero no sabía a dónde se dirigían. Sabía que Orochimaru era un hombre con muchos misterios en si, hasta que pronto pudieron divisar una enorme torre, en la que poco poco se fue divisando una gran entrada por la cual se dispusieron a entrar.

—Oh, pero que sorpresa si es Sasuke-kun, me alegra verte. –Un hombre de lentes mostraba una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras el joven nadamas le dedicaba una mirada vacía, este se dispuso enseguida a mirar al otro que acompañaba a Sasuke. —Orochimaru-sama, ya lo están esperando.

—Muy bien Kabuto. –El hombre en forma se serpiente se disponía a marchar hacia una habitación, pero al no sentir los pasos de Sasuke detrás de si dio media vuelta para verlo. —Vamos Sasuke-kun.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto Orochimaru? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que me has pedido? –Frio preguntaba el joven mientras el otro daba carcajadas.

—Solo acompáñame Sasuke-kun, te enteraras en cuanto me sigas.

Sin ganas, Sasuke se dispuso a ir detrás de él y de Kabuto. Llegaron hasta una habitación donde una enorme mesa estaba en medio y donde todos los lugares disponibles ya estaban ocupados por otros que al oír el ruido de la puerta giraron su mirada hacia ella.

—Gracias por la espera, mis amigos. –Orochimaru tomaba asiento en él la silla principal de aquella mesa mientras Sasuke y Kabuto permanecían detrás de el. —Lamento la demora, pero finalmente estoy aquí.

—Orochimaru, has tardado demasiado ¡Ahora mismo ya hubiésemos acabado con esto! –Un hombre alto y vendado de su boca hablaba mientras ponía su puño en la mesa.

—Zabuza-san por favor, no vaya a lastimarse. –Un pequeño hombre con mascara aparecía detrás del gran hombre que lo miraba molesto.

—Esto no es nada. ¿Y para que nos has juntado Orochimaru? –Zabuza miraba irritado a Orochimaru, este carcajeando decidió por fin hablar.

—Bueno como verán… estamos aquí reunidos porque próximamente Sabaku no Gaara hará alianza con los de la Villa de la Hoja. Lo que significara problemas para muchos de nosotros.

Varios gruñidos se escucharon en aquel lugar, Sasuke miraba fijamente a todos aquellos hombres que se encontraban en la sala. Mientras escuchaba también lo que Orochimaru tenía que decir.

—Ahora…un problema es aquella sacerdotisa que le ayuda. Sus visiones le dan ventaja. Por lo que e decidido acabar con ella primero y para ello mi mejor aprendiz será el encargado de hacer aquello… por favor Sasuke-kun acércate. –En silencio el joven se acerco a el y todos allí lo miraban fijamente.

—J aja j aja! ¿Este niño será el encargado? Vamos Orochimaru, para una tarea tan fácil ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué no uno de nosotros? –Un hombre con dientes afilados como un tiburón carcajeaba al ver a Sasuke.

—Kisame, no es bueno burlarse de los demás por las apariencias. Recuerda "Toda apariencia puede ser engañosa" –Kabuto miraba aquel hombre de piel azul que se inclinaba mas en la mesa.

Sasuke estaba irritado, miro enojado a Orochimaru y este le dedico otra sonrisa. Cuando se disponía a marcharse la voz de Orochimaru lo detuvo.

—Kabuto te dirá donde encontrar aquella sacerdotisa, cuento contigo para que la acabes. –Y como un rayo el joven desapareció de la sala. Todos los que allí se encontraban presentes quedaron en silencio mirando a Orochimaru. —Bien mis amigos, pronto será la hora de la gran batalla.

Y allí estaba Sasuke, caminando por el mismo camino oscuro y con aquella densa neblina cubriendo su camino. Antes de marcharse por completo Kabuto le habia dicho la ubicación de aquella sacerdotisa no tardaría mucho en llegar allí. Sabía que no debía confiar plenamente en Orochimaru lo habia entendido desde hace tiempo ¿Qué era lo que realmente planeaba ese hombre? Y encima ¿Qué era lo que el pensaba el día en que acepto en ser su aprendiz? Se habia cegado por la ira y el enojo. Por eso lo habia seguido; en busca de poder para poder acabar con su propio hermano que habia asesinado a toda su familia y amigos.

Ya habían pasado más de tres días desde que Gaara se habia marchado a pelear, sabía que el regresaría pues lo habia visto nuevamente, pero desconocía cuando. Al igual que su visión de aquel hombre que la quería matar. Se habia dedicado a estar encerrada en su habitación mirando por aquel ventanal por los días el brillante sol y por las noches la hermosa luna. La luna sobre todo le llamaba la atención, le encantaba. Era tan grande y tan hermosa, tan brillante y sencilla cada vez que la observaba sonreía para sí, cuando el ruido de su puerta abriéndose la saco de aquellos pensamientos y fue cuando después de tres días lo observo.

—Gaara-san… -se encamino hasta quedar un poco frente a el y lo pudo observar, estaba manchado de sangre, sangre de aquellos hombres que habia asesinado y también manchado de tierra. Pero no vio ninguna muestra de rasguños ninguna herida era simplemente increíble que saliera ileso se una batalla. —Bienvenido. –Le sonrió, este solo la observaba tranquilo.

—Sí, gracias. ¿No hubo ningún problema en mi ausencia? –pregunto mientras la seguía mirando tranquilo. Ella negó con la cabeza y este solo la volvía a mirar. Para el era extraño verla, le parecía fascinante ella que se veía tan frágil pero a la vez reflejaba fuerza y con los rayos de la luna tocándola directamente hacían que sus ojos brillaran en una forma "bonita". —Bien, iré a tomar un baño, descansa Hinata. Mañana hablaremos.

—Sí. –Fue lo único que dijo antes de que el joven cerrara la puerta mientras sus pasos se iban alejando lentamente. Suspiro, ella sabía que estaba allí para el pero ¿Realmente que era ella para el? La confundía le decía que era una herramienta pero a la vez que no lo era. Le decía cosas y hacia acciones que no lograba entender y que la llegaban a poner muy nerviosa, camino lentamente hasta su ventanal para seguir mirando aquella luna, que esa noche resplandecía con más poder. Fue cuando a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su infancia. De aquella infancia que era agridulce para ella.

**Flash Back**

_Una pequeña niña estaba sola en una gran habitación esperando a que su padre llegara, no entendía muy bien que hacia allí miro a todas partes aquella habitación era demasiado oscura para ella lo que le provocaba un poco de miedo, fue cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y su padre junto con unos cuantos ancianos que tomaron asiento enfrente de ella mirándolos seriamente._

—_Otosan… ¿Qué…que es lo que sucede? –la pequeña niña lo miraba sin entender, todos los de allí le daban miradas duras lo que provocaba que la niña temblara con un poco de miedo y nervios._

— _¿Qué edad tiene, Hiashi-sama? –Una anciana miraba directamente a la niña, lo que hizo que la pequeña tragara su saliva en seco._

—_Cinco. –Serio, el hombre de cabellera castaña cerro sus ojos y los abría lentamente mirando a la niña. _

—_Es muy joven, pero este es el destino. –Decía otro de los ancianos allí reunidos._

_La niña seguía sin entender que era lo que aquellas personas y su padre deseaban miraba confundida a todos en especial a su padre que le lanzaba miradas de suplica para que le explicara que era lo que pasaba. Pero una voz le llamo la atención._

—_Hinata-sama a partir de ahora tu vida cambiara, has nacido como bien decía la leyenda de la familia con poderes sacerdotales. A partir de ahora tu vida no será la de una niña, ya no serás libre de decidir tu futuro… este estará a cargo de tu padre tu estas destinada a servirle, ayudarle en todo._

— _¿Qu…qué? –Hinata se llevaba ambas manos a su pequeño pecho sin entender la mayoría de las palabras que aquella anciana le decía._

—_A partir de ahora, dejaras de ser una simple niña Hinata. –Su padre la miraba fijamente y ella nuevamente tragaba saliva._

_Después de aquella junta todo habia cambiado para ella, ya no podía salir libremente en el castillo la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba encerrada en un cuarto, al principio lloraba mucho porque tenía miedo, se sentía sola y gritaba por su padre pero este nunca iba. Después aquellos ancianos se dedicaban a enseñarle cosas todo el día lo cual la agotaba._

"_Ya no era libre como un pájaro que vuela por los cielos azules"_

_Si no era con los ancianos, estaba sola. Incluso en el nacimiento de su hermana menor, no pudo conocerla en sus primeros días de nacida, pues se encontraba encerrada en aquella habitación. Con el pasar del tiempo se iba acostumbrando a estar allí encerrada pero extrañaba ver el brillo del sol, extrañaba ver el color vivido de las flores y el azul del cielo. Ella a pesar de ser muy chica entendía cuando podía recibir un castigo pero ese día se habia agarrado del poco valor que tenia para poder disfrutar de aquellas maravillas naturales aunque fuese unos minutos. Dio unos cuantos pasos cuando se encontró de espaldas a un niño que mencionaba unas palabras que no alcanzo a entender a la perfección pero por su posición parecía triste, volvió a tomar valor y se acerco a el._

— _¿Estás perdido? –fue lo único que le salió cuando el niño la miro a los ojos, ella se puso de inmediato nerviosa cuando lo escucho hablar._

—_Sí. –Respondió tranquilo el niño. —Vine en compañía de mi hermano… pero parece que lo perdí de vista._

_Lo observo, parecía angustiado y su compasión salió. Sabía que se metería en problemas si alguien iba a su habitación y no la encontraba pero decidió ayudar al pequeño._

—_Te puedo ayudar si… si quieres. –Tartamudeo un momento mientras le dedicaba una gentil sonrisa._

—_Bueno. –El niño se habia parado de su lugar dándole una sonrisa a la pequeña._

Salió lentamente de sus pensamientos, sonrió para si al recordar aquel día que ayudo aquel niño a encontrar a su hermano. Ese día habia recibido un castigo por haber salido de su habitación sin permiso, pero tiempo después su padre habia decidido dejarla salir por su cuenta. Eso le habia gustado y se lo habia agradecido con todo su corazón pero con el pasar de los años comenzaron a venir las peleas y con ello sus visiones, su padre y todos peleaban para que no cayera en manos de asesinos o ambiciosos que buscaban poder…lo que provocaba mas irritación a su padre… y por lo tanto más odio hacia ella.

Sabía que la mansión de Gaara tenía un terreno muy grande. Sabía que mientras no saliese de allí no estaría violando las órdenes de salir sin su permiso. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco y despejar aquellos recuerdos que le traían dolor. Camino unos cuantos minutos hasta que pudo divisar un pequeño arroyo con una pequeña cascada, el agua fría le serviría mucho en esos momentos, lentamente subió su kimono para no mojarlo y metió sus blancos pies en el. La sensación del agua correr le agradaba mucho dio más pasos hasta que el agua pronto le llegaba a la cintura. Estiro una de sus frágiles manos hasta la pequeña cascada y tomo un poco de agua que se deslizaba lentamente por todo su brazo cerro sus ojos y con un poco de su poder pequeñas gotas de agua se elevaban lentamente alrededor de ella. Decidió entonces meterse dentro de la pequeña cascada y se mojo toda. Pequeñas gotas resbalaban por todo su cuerpo en especial por su cabello. Su kimono y cabello se le habia pegado, lentamente fue dando pasos hacia delante dejando la cascada para ponerse donde estaba hace unos minutos y aun tenia aquellas pequeñas gotas elevadas alrededor de ella, sonrió al verlas como brillaban con el reflejo de la luna aquello le parecía fascinante.

Pero ella se habia percatado de que alguien mas estaba allí, sabía que era aquel hombre que la mataría ¿Lucharía? "Tal vez" ¿Moriría? "Lo más seguro" sabía que estaba a sus espaldas, lentamente giro su rostro y junto con el su torso para encararlo. Su kimono y pelo se le pegaba con violencia mostrando su bien formado cuerpo, que mas daba ¿Eran su momentos finales cierto? En menos de dos semanas estuvo a punto de morir pero habia sido salvada y nuevamente estaba en peligro, solo por eso deseaba que su vida acabara pues siempre estaba a merced del peligro.

**Sasuke POV**

_Ya había llegado hasta la aldea de la arena nuevamente, tenia ordenes exactas de acabar con la sacerdotisa de Sabaku no Gaara, parecía que Kabuto habia espiado muy bien pues me enseño un camino seguro hasta llegar a la mansión sin ser detectado. Era demasiado simple acabar con una sacerdotisa, para mí no era común matar mujeres sobretodo porque me recordaban a mi madre…a mi madre que cayó por el filo de mi propio hermano… habia llegado sin problemas hasta la habitación de aquella sacerdotisa y con el sigilo de un león preparándose para atacar tome mi lugar pero cuál es mi sorpresa que no se encuentra aquella mujer en aquel lugar ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? La busco por todas partes ¡No hay nada maldición! Tengo que apurarme, pues no debo ser descubierto. Pero cuál es mi sorpresa de divisar a alguien entre las praderas de Sabaku no Gaara, debe ser ella. Me acerco con cautela de no ser visto, cuando puedo divisarla bien, me pregunto ¿Cómo matarla? ¿Con mi espada? Darle el honor de mi espada… no eso era solo para los que yo consideraba fuertes y dignos rivales, mejor utilizare una flecha es más fácil y sencillo. Preparo mi arco y la flecha pero cuando estoy apuntando algo en mí se congela._

_Allí esta, no hay duda es la sacerdotisa la "Miko" de Gaara, la miro paralizado ninguno de mis músculos se mueve, apenas puedo respirar y mis ojos se abren al mirarla. Mirar como el agua la toca, como juega con ella y como aquellas gotas se elevan brillando con la luz de la luna. Su kimono se le a pegado demasiado, puedo notar que tiene un cuerpo….simplemente sin palabras y su fino cabello pegándosele con gracia, da unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de la cascada se queda parada allí dándome la espalda ¡Dios mío, es un blanco fácil y ninguno de mis músculos se atreve a moverse! Gruño con rabia, nada en mi se mueve hasta que la veo que lentamente se gira hacia mi "Me a descubierto"._

Lentamente la movilidad le regreso al joven que salió de los matorrales en los que se hallaba escondido aun apuntándole con su arco a la joven que después se giro toda hasta que quedaron frente a frente, lo que sorprendió mas al joven que a ella.

—Yo…yo sabía que conocía aquella voz… -Lentamente Hinata hablaba mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa lo que desconcentro totalmente a Sasuke.

—Tú. –fue lo único que salió de el aun shockeado pero pronto se recupero de su shock y la volvió a ver esta vez bajando su arco. —Vaya que sorpresa pero si es la "rara". –Y sonrió con arrogancia. —No me esperaba que tú fueras la sacerdotisa de Gaara.

—A veces…el destino puede jugar mal sus cartas… -susurraba bajo Hinata mientras lo miraba triste. —Se a que ha venido… Sasuke-san, por favor…acabe…acabe con esto rápido… -y una pequeña lagrima salió de uno de los a perlados ojos.

Aquello lo habia sorprendido nuevamente pero después lo entendió, ella ya lo habia visto venir.

—Así que ¿Estas lista para morir? Que patética eres.

—Lo sé.

Y hubo un silencio pesado. Ninguno decía nada y Sasuke nuevamente le apuntaba con su arco mientras la miraba, pero nuevamente allí estaba aquella sensación extraña que le congelaba su cuerpo, la miro llorando, aquella mujer le parecía "Rara y patética" rara porque nunca habia visto a nadie con aquella mirada, con algo que ella tenía que le parecía extraño y patética porque aceptaba que era débil, y porque aceptaba su muerte como si nada. Hinata dejo caer cansadamente ambos brazos a sus lados y cerro sus ojos, preparándose para su fin. Un fin…que nunca llego.

— ¡Demonios! –Escucho el ruido del arco cayendo y la voz furiosa del joven. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo vio enfurecido allí delante de ella. Nuevamente no entendía ¿Por qué sus visiones la traicionaban otra vez? —Sabía que esto era patético…lo sabía. –su voz estaba llena de furia, Hinata simplemente lo observo en silencio, este al darse cuenta la miro con enfado. —Lárgate de mi vista… ¡Vete con un demonio!

—Pe…pero… -Hinata tartamudeo mientras lo observaba, un poco mas calmado la miro y comenzó a reír sin razón alguna lo que confundió a Hinata.

—Vete, anda mujer. –Sasuke le dio la espalda a Hinata riendo para el nuevamente ¿Por qué no habia acabado con ella si era demasiado fácil? No lo sabía, sabía que tendría que explicarle a Orochimaru, pero la voz de ella lo saco de sus frenéticos pensamientos.

—Sasuke-san…nos volveremos a ver… vera que la próxima vez…acabara lo…lo que tenía que hacer…. –En pequeños pasos Hinata se fue marchando y el salió de aquel lugar, sabía que habia permanecido demasiado tiempo allí y que era muy peligroso permanecer un minuto más.

Ya en un lugar seguro recordó lo último que Hinata le habia dicho, era cierto ¿Por qué decirle a Orochimaru? No tenía porque, se sentía imbécil por haber actuado de esa forma y de no haber matado aquella mujer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no habia cumplido una de sus tareas, lo que lo molestaba mas pero en algo tenía razón la próxima vez que la viera acabaría sin resentimientos ni sensaciones lo que habia ido hacer.

"Porque el futuro puede cambiar, porque un futuro predicho no es siempre como lo dicen"


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente bonita de FanFiction, lamento mucho la demora con este cap iba dejando día con día y bueno al final deje pasar mucho tiempo. Aquí vengo con este cap un poco corto a comparación de los demás pero prometo que el proximo sera más largo y tratare de pasarme ahora más seguido para que no me den tomatasos. Muchas gracias aquellas personas que me dejan reviews no saben cuanto me ayudan sus opiniones.

Espero que les guste.

Dato: Como en el capitulo pasado deje fuera casi todo el tiempo al pobre de Gaara, aquí les traigo uno donde tiene más participación. Para el otro bueno tratare que sea igual de SasuHina y GaaHina, saludos a todos!

* * *

En aquella torre escondida entre la poderosa neblina, aun seguían aquellos guerreros en su lugar mientras uno por fin se decídia abrir la boca.

—Orochimaru…no entiendo porque no mandaste a uno de nosotros a esa misión era simplemente fácil –Decía un irritado Zabuza quien miraba como Orochimaru solamente permanecía tranquilo desde su lugar.

—Calma mi amigo… recuerda mandar pelear al enemigo con el enemigo nos brindara poder. –Orochimaru se paseaba su larga lengua por sus labios mientras soltaba una carcajada siniestra.

Todos los que se encontraban presentes lo miraban irritados en especial Zabuza.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hinata, la pobre miraba sin descanso el brillo de la luna, ya se habia cambiado de ropas mientras a su cabeza venían las imágenes de hace horas.

_"¿Es esto realmente lo que quiero? ¿Dejar de existir? Pero…sería una falta de respeto para Gaara-san…le pertenezco ahora…_

Hinata sumida en sus pensamientos no se habia dado cuenta que alguien habia entrado a su habitación y la observaba en silencio, hasta que la chica miro de reojo e inmediatamente se sonrojo.

—Gaa…Gaara-san… -Tartamudeando la chica observaba como el joven de cabellos rojizos salía de las sombras para que también lo iluminaran la luz de la luna.

—Que haces despierta tan tarde. –No era una pregunta, era una afirmación lo que hizo que Hinata tragara un poco de saliva.

—Lo siento…no podía dormir. –Hinata bajo lentamente su vista para comenzar a jugar con sus dedos mientras el joven seguía allí mirándola en silencio.-

—Hinata, si no te importa quisiera que mañana me acompañaras a mi viaje. –Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas unos cuantos segundos y Gaara continuo hablando. —Saldré y estaré mucho tiempo fuera, por lo que no quiero dejarte aquí sola.

Aquello hizo que su corazón diera un fuerte palpitar en ella, inmediatamente su rostro se volvió rojo y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Acaso?...no era porque ella era su vidente, por eso…no porque el realmente se interesara en ella ¿Oh sí?

—Co…como diga Gaara-san. –Hinata le hacia una leve reverencia mientras Gaara se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba haciendo que Hinata lo viera más de cerca. —O… ¿Ocurre algo? –no sabía qué hacer se sentía estática y paralizada al hacer nuevamente contacto con aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato mirándose en silencio, ninguno decía nada inconscientemente Gaara llevo una de sus manos hacia una mejilla de Hinata, su piel como la porcelana y suave, ella era cálida y sus ojos perla profundos mostrando el alma de Hinata la joven lo miraba en silencio sin decir nada, sin protestar simplemente mirándolo, abrutadamente el joven quito su mano de ella y la sorprendió.

—No puedo… -Gaara le daba una débil sonrisa dejando a Hinata sin entender. —Eres tan pura…no mereces que alguien te toque…no como yo y mis manos. –Y se apresuro a salir de aquella habitación no sin antes recordarle algo a la chica. —Recuerda, mañana partimos.

—Entendido…Gaara-san… -Y el joven cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Allí estaba ella nuevamente las acciones de Gaara la confundían mucho, se llevo ambas manos a su pecho y miles de pensamientos atravesaron su cabeza.

¿Qué estaba pasando últimamente con ella? ¿Por qué sus visiones no eran como antes? ¿Porqué? Descarto la posibilidad de que aquello ya no tuviera efecto en ella.

**Flash Back**

—_Otosan…¿Qué…Que me van hacer? –La pequeña estaba en medio de un círculo llorando mientras cuatro ancianos estaban alrededor de ella haciendo sellos con sus manos y diciendo unas palabras que ella no entendía. _

—_Este es tu destino Hinata. –Su padre la miraba en silencio mientras asentía para que los ancianos continuaran._

_Lentamente un fuego azul comenzó a salir de aquel círculo haciendo que la pequeña comenzara a gritarle a su padre mientras lloraba pero era fríamente ignorada por este, lentamente el fuego iba insertándose en la espalda de la joven sacando un desgarrador grito de ella para después quedar en forma de un pequeño loto en su espalda._

—_O…Otosan… -fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayada._

—_Hemos acabado Hiashi-sama. –decía una anciana mientras los otros salían lentamente de aquel cuarto._

—_Entiendo. –Hiashi no miraba a la anciana delante de él, se dedicaba a mirar a su hija que yacía desmayada en el suelo. _

**Fin Flash Back**

Trato de llevarse una mano hasta aquel lugar pero le era imposible para sus brazos, recordó con tristeza y dolor aquel día. Lentamente se dedico a ver por última vez la luna antes de acomodarse y dormir para poder levantarse temprano.

El joven Uchiha corría entre los matorrales y arboles del lugar tratando de alejarse lo mas que podía mientras su cabeza le gritaba una y mil veces lo mismo.

"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!" Y la imagen de Hinata hablándole "Esa estúpida mujer…¡La próxima vez la matare!"

Se detuvo de golpe con su respiración un tanto agitada mientras otra vez la imagen de Hinata invadía su cabeza.

— ¡Maldición! –Golpeo el piso con una de sus manos, irritado y enojado. Habia sido un estúpido, un cobarde por haber salido huyendo del lugar, pronto sintió que alguien mas estaba en aquel lugar y lentamente iba sacando su espada. —Se que estas allí, sal de una maldita vez.

Y como si de una orden se tratase una mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes lo veía preocupada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, Sakura. –Sabía que no estaba de humor y ver a su vieja compañera hacia que se irritara mas mientras la joven daba pasos hacia el.

—Sasuke-kun…estaba preocupada por ti…por eso decidí venir… -La joven dejaba mostrar un leve sonrojo en ella mientras el Uchiha la miraba molesto.

—Te dije que no me siguieras…le dije a ese estúpido de Naruto también. No necesito de su ayuda, márchate. –El Uchiha se disponía a marcharse pero sintió como la joven lo tomaba con fuerza de un brazo.

— ¡Por favor no te vayas Sasuke-kun! –La chica comenzaba a llorar mientras se aferraba fuerte al brazo del joven. —No quiero que vuelvas a marcharte sin mí…por favor… -La chica lo miro y la mirada que este le daba le causo miedo.

—Suéltame. –La tomo con fuerza y la lanzo lejos de el haciendo que la joven chocara contra un árbol. —No me interesa llevarte a ningún lado, eres un estorbo Sakura. Además…tengo que cumplir ciertas cosas. –Y desapareció nuevamente en una nube de humo, lo que provoco que la joven se mordiera con fuerza sus labios

—Te regresare a casa Sasuke-kun…aunque sea lo último que haga. –Sakura se limpiaba las lágrimas y se ponía de pie para mirar fríamente al horizonte mientras recordaba las frías palabras del Uchiha. —Definitivamente…te llevare a casa.

—Vamos Hinata. –Gaara montaba su caballo mientras miraba como algunos de sus sirvientes ayudaban a Hinata a montar el caballo, eso le recordó cuando iban camino a su aldea.

—Como diga…Gaara-san. –Hinata estaba nerviosa pues aun no habia aprendido como montar un caballo.

—Oye Gaara… ¿Enserio estarás bien tu solo? –Temari miraba preocupada a su hermano, este no la miraba sino hacia su frente. —Vaya, creo que estarás bien. –Aquel pequeño gesto le habia indicado que "si" paso una rápida mirada a Hinata y le sonrió. —Cuídate mucho tu también.

—Hai…Temari-san. –Hinata le devolvió el gesto con una cálida sonrisa y pronto comenzaron su camino.

Nuevamente iban en silencio, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de los caballos y sus pasos y el canto de los pájaros que pasaban volando por allí. Hinata nuevamente pensaba en los sucesos de la noche pasada y seguía recordando el rostro de aquel chico, fueron segundos pero pudo ver el dolor en su mirada, el cansancio que trasmitía y la soledad tan parecido a ella, pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos rápido.

—Lamento haberte pedido que vinieras Hinata, pero estarás mejor si permaneces a mi lado. –Sin mirarla Gaara sabía que Hinata nuevamente lo miraba con ojos confusos. Pero su suave y débil voz también se escucho después de mucho.

—No se preocupe Gaara-san…prometo que esta vez…le ayudare y no es ninguna molestia.

—Ya veo. –El joven formo una sonrisa de medio lado todavía sin mirarla. Ya habían viajado un buen rato y después de aquellas palabras no hubo más. El clima cambio drásticamente el dorado sol se escondía detrás de las gruesas nubes grises que comenzaban a formarse, ambos miraron el cielo y Gaara pudo visualizar una casa de huéspedes, guio ambos caballos hacia allá para poder refugiarse de la tormenta que se aproximaba. Al entrar notaron que habían muchos hombres que con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose todos se giraron a ver de quien se trataba, Hinata podía sentir las miradas de muchos de los allí presentes y se sintió un poco nerviosa mientras se acercaba mas a Gaara para no perderlo de vista mientras este pedía las habitaciones.

— ¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunto tranquilo, como si nada pasase mientras miraba a Hinata que temblaba levemente.

—No…nada Gaara-san…

—Bien, aquí tienes tu llave. –Gaara le ponía en sus manos la pequeña llave para que pudiera irse a descansar. —Asido un día largo, no te preocupes y descansa bien. Mañana seguiremos con nuestro camino.

—S…sí está bien. –Hinata apretó con fuerza la llave y se encamino hacia su habitación mientras que Gaara a la suya.

Inmediatamente en cuanto llego coloco el seguro, aquellas miradas de aquellos hombres la habían hecho sentir mal, pronto pudo escuchar el sonido de la lluvia caer, cerro sus ojos mientras se relajaba con el sonido, así estuvo hasta que cayó profundamente dormida. No sentía nada, no sabía de nada estaba perdidamente dormida ni sus poderes le habían advertido de la amenaza que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, la olía, la tocaba y ella no despertaba. Pero sin saber porque el rostro de Sasuke le llego a su mente mientras lo escuchaba hablarle.

"_Uchiha-san… ¿Por qué?..." "¡CORRE! HINATA ¡DESPIERTA!"_

Y de un salto abrió los ojos empapada en sudor de inmediato se dio cuenta que no estaba sola un hombre que antes estaba en la entrada y que la habia visto con ojos extraños estaba enfrente de ella, estaba asustada intento gritar pero el hombre le coloco una mano en su boca para ahogar el grito de Hinata mientras la tumbaba nuevamente.

—Shhh no grites preciosa o arruinaras la diversión jajaja –Hinata desesperada miro a todas dirección y pudo darse cuenta que no era el único que estaba en aquella habitación, habia otros cinco sujetos que se reian al igual que el hombre que la sostenía. —Ahora…juguemos un juego que de seguro te encantara –Y se lamia los labios con su lengua mientras Hinata horrorizada trataba de gritar y comenzaba a moverse sin descanso debajo de el. —Comenzemos con quitarte la ropa muñeca…

Hinata había cerrado con fuerza sus ojos mientras escuchaba un grito lleno de dolor y sentía como algo liquido caía sobre ella. Abrió los ojos shockeada y noto que el hombre que la habia capturado yacía allí con una espada atravesada, se apoyo en sus brazos y su rostro estaba lleno de sangre los otros hombres permanecían quietos y sorprendidos mientras escuchaba una voz familiar aunque un poco más tenebrosa que lo normal.

—Imbéciles… -La voz de Gaara sonaba sin su habitual tranquilidad, Hinata tembló mientras derramaba unas lágrimas, Gaara permanecía con la cabeza agachada mientras sacaba su espada del cuerpo inerte del hombre embarrando mas el lugar de sangre.

—Tu… -Decía uno de los hombres que tras recuperarse de la sorpresa saco su espada y se disponía atacar a Gaara pero este velozmente lo atravesó en dos.

—Ahora…todos ustedes –Gaara arrastraba sus palabras mientras los otros cuatro se preparaban para pelear. —todos ustedes… ¡Morirán!

Fue allí cuando ella lo vio por primera vez matar. La primera vez que veía cuerpos mutilados, la primera vez que ella escuchaba el sonido del filo de la espada atravesar a alguien. Allí estaba ella sin poder hacer nada, mirando como Gaara sonreía mientras mataba aquellos hombres, el ruido que habían causado llamo la atención de los demás que se asomaban al cuarto y Gaara atacaba sin razón. Los escuchaba suplicar por perdón, pero este nunca llegaba en su lugar la espada que les arrancaba la vida. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

"_Acaso… ¿Ese es…Gaara-san?" _

Su corazón no lo entendían pero su mente sí, era Sabaku no Gaara. El demonio que se ama a sí mismo, allí estaba el riéndose perversamente por todo el mar de sangre que habia causado, lentamente se paro y se acercaba a el mientras su débil voz salía en susurros.

—Ya basta…por favor…Gaara-san…-Pequeños pasos daba mientras repetía lo mismo y sus gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro. —Por favor…ya…Gaara-san, ¡Reaccione!

Hinata lo había abrazado por detrás mientras sus lágrimas mojaban la ropa de Gaara que al contacto de Hinata dejo de reír y tiro su espada al suelo.

"_¡Reaccione!"_

Fue lo único que escucho y lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos solo para sentir una calidez detrás de sí, miro a su alrededor y vio lo que temía "Muerte" sintió como lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba, agacho la cabeza decepcionado de sí mismo, le habia enseñado su lado oscuro, aquel lado que nunca deseo mostrarle aquel lado que deseaba borrar.

—Hinata… -Ella quito su rostro empapado y manchado de el para mirarlo sobre su espalda mientras sentía como el tomaba sus manos y las apretaba con fuerza. —Lo siento…


End file.
